


When the Moon Nods

by LdyBastet



Category: Bleach
Genre: First Time, M/M, Obedience, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: There are some things that Renji keeps secret, even to himself, but when Kuchiki Byakuya decides to approach him, there's nothing he can do but to face his own desires as he's stripped bare of excuses and defences.





	When the Moon Nods

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a long time ago, and just now getting around to archiving it here. Written for the bday bash for gogochan on the LJ comm bleach_bdsm. The D/s element is there, but can also be read as just plain bossiness, if you'd rather do that; so nothing too explicitly BDSM-y.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The world and characters of Bleach belong to Kubo Tite. I'm not him, alas. I just play a little bit with his creations, making them do uncensored things with each other.

The hot water ran in rivulets down Renji's naked body. He closed his eyes as he turned his face towards the spray of the shower head and moved a hand over his chest. His muscles were pleasantly tired after the workout they'd had out on the training grounds of the sixth division, but he still felt frustrated. It hadn't been as easy and simple as he'd thought, and he'd made more than a couple of mistakes that made his ears burn in shame. He shouldn't be making such silly mistakes! He shouldn't have moments of inattentiveness, leaving his opponent an opening; he shouldn't be distracted by little things, or even by his opponent - especially not his opponent. It was sloppy and careless, and had it been a real battle, it could have cost him his life, or at least a very serious injury, if it had been a strong and highly skilled enemy.

But the distractions...

The cold, hard look in Byakuya's eyes when he looked at Renji, the proud way he held himself even in battle, the way a few of the tiny fragments of Senbonzakura had once reflected his black hair instead of the usual cherry blossom pink as they whirled past him... Renji knew he shouldn't have been distracted, and to be honest with himself, he didn't know why he'd been. If someone had pressed him for an answer, he wouldn't have been able to formulate one. He was used to Byakuya's elegance and regal beauty, he told himself. He saw it almost every day in the office or when they were out on a job, but this time it had been different.

This sparring session had been reminiscent of that other battle, and the difference was that back then, Renji had been too desperate to save Rukia to notice these things. But now, he could picture it perfectly in his mind, along with the shearing pain that had accompanied the deadly kiss of those deceptively fragile-looking petals. Renji shivered despite the hot water and the steam.

He'd bled for his captain, and wasn't afraid to have the experience repeated; but he hoped it would never again be by his captain's own hand. He'd rather it be because he'd been protecting Byakuya, or fought by his side.

"I'll get stronger," Renji whispered. "I'll learn how to really focus and control my bankai. One day... one day I'll earn your respect, Taichou."

"I expect you to," a dark, smooth voice said from behind Renji, and he startled. "You've let your guard down... Someone could easily overpower you now. Like this."

The air was forced from Renji's lungs as his chest suddenly met the tiled surface of the wall, a forceful hand between his shoulder blades and a naked thigh pressed between his own. "Tai-- chou?"

"Ssh! No excuses. You didn't even notice that I was watching you." Byakuya's voice moved smoothly over Renji's surprise and injured pride, soothing him in a way Renji couldn't explain even to himself. He simply let the chill from the tiles creep into him, not fighting when one of his wrists was caught in a tight grip and pressed to the wall next to his face.

"You get distracted, you make mistakes... You keep watching me and yet don't see the attack coming. Something is obscuring your sight, Renji, something clouds your instincts. Are you ashamed of being weaker than I? Can't accept not being as good as I? Does it make you feel as if you're worth less?"

Renji closed his eyes hard against the feelings that threatened to surface - old demons that he had already fought and thought he'd declawed many times already. Yet here they returned and they could still tear a hole in his defence, its jagged edges drawing more blood as he tried to mentally move away, refusing to let his thoughts be drawn back into old hurts and wounds. It didn't matter that Byakuya's voice was the same deep purr in his ear; Renji was sure of the look in his eyes. If he turned his head just a little and opened his eyes, he would see the contempt in them, see the absolute certainty that he didn't have what it takes, the knowledge that Renji was, indeed, less worth than Kuchiki Byakuya, that despite all his hard work, he was still not the one Byakuya wanted as his lieutenant, thinking him inadequate and untrustworthy.

"You're always so intent on getting stronger, when you should be more concerned with how you use your strength and skills instead," Byakuya added.

Perhaps born out of his stubborn need to rebel and show that he didn't care, or perhaps it came from that little, painful place inside him that longed for recognition; either way, Renji couldn't resist the urge to see it for himself, the cold look of disinterest and disgust he'd seen so many times before when he'd interacted with his captain... But when he opened his eyes and looked at Byakuya, it was an even bigger shock to find that Byakuya didn't at all look as if he despised him. It shook him much harder than seeing what he'd expected to find would have done, and he knew that he probably looked ridiculous, eyes wide and staring.

"You're used to being the one who is on top, aren't you?" Byakuya asked and his hand slid down Renji's back to caress one of his buttocks.

"What? How-- How do you know--"

"It's not so difficult to see that you prefer men, Renji," Byakuya almost purred in his ear. "I also know that for some reason, you prefer your partners to be slim, lithe, and masculine, and you don't fall for Yumichika's flirting no matter how hard he tries."

Renji almost grinned at that. No, Yumichika didn't attract him at all, Byakuya was correct. There was something feminine about him that turned Renji off. "How do you know I don't like girls?" he asked, but Byakuya only gave him that almost-not-there smile. Apparently, he was not going to reveal his secret, and Renji decided to be blunt. "Yeah, I top," he said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. Having Byakuya this close and this naked was more than a little unnerving. Especially since the continued caressing of his arse was beginning to have effects he couldn't hide. "What does it matter?"

"Shh. Don't ask questions, Renji. You're just distracting yourself. And it's the wrong question, too."

Renji closed his eyes and turned his head so he faced the wall again, resting his forehead against the tiles, torn between the duty to obey his superior officer and the urge to throw the other man off him, push him up against the wall instead and kiss him until neither of them could... Renji groaned. Where had that thought come from? He was not turned on by Kuchiki Byakuya!

"But I can answer anyway. It doesn't. It doesn't matter that you're used to topping." Byakuya slid a finger between Renji's buttocks, down the cleft to stay when it had reached his entrance, and Renji gasped at the intimate touch. The teasing didn't stop, and Renji's body responded eagerly to the stimulation. His cock was already half-hard and twitched when Byakuya moved his finger over the sensitive, puckered skin of Renji's arse.

"Turn around," Byakuya ordered and loosened his grip on Renji's wrist.

Renji was a little hesitant at first. If he turned around, there was no way he could hide that he had an erection, and it also meant the end to the touches that had helped him achieve that state. But he knew that it would be a safe way to annoy Byakuya, forcing him to repeat his order, so he turned and found himself looking down into a pair of calm, dark grey eyes. There was still no disdain visible; instead there was something that Renji had never before seen lurking behind the wall of ice and steel. What do you want? he wanted to ask, but didn't. Are you trying to humiliate me? There was no response to his unvoiced questions.

"Kneel."

Renji swallowed. His knees felt weak, as if they wanted to obey this order as well, so he knelt on the wet floor, keeping his gaze fixed on Byakuya's eyes. After a few millennium-long seconds Renji lowered his gaze, letting it glide down Byakuya's body. Down the slim neck, the perfectly shaped clavicle, the pale chest with its peaked nipples, crowned with sparkling drops of water... Down a flat, taut stomach, a small trail of black hairs that led to a wider patch just above Byakuya's cock.

Byakuya was hard, his cock matching his body perfectly - a pale, smooth shaft with a slight, elegant upwards curve. The foreskin had pulled back completely, exposing a darker, perfectly shaped head with a distinct ridge. Unlike so many other cocks that Renji had seen, Byakuya's didn't strain towards the sky in a rigid shape that could sometimes be difficult to convince to bend downwards; no, Byakuya's cock was pointing straight at Renji's face in an obvious and silent invitation for him to suck.

Renji didn't wait for Byakuya to order him what to do. Even if he'd been told to hold back, to be still, he wouldn't have been able to obey. The urge to lick and explore and to finally, finally taste his captain was simply too strong. Too strong even to make him stop when he realised that this was what he'd been longing for for a long time, even though he'd refused to admit to himself. Renji groaned and closed his lips around the head, teasing it with his tongue, and then moved forward to take more and more of Byakuya into his mouth.

Renji could feel the big vein on the underside of the rigid shaft pulse against his tongue as he began to suck on the hot flesh that filled his mouth. A small moan escaped him and he intensified his efforts, looking up into Byakuya's eyes to get a glimpse of his reaction.

"Slowly," Byakuya said and grabbed Renji's hair to pull him back a little. "There's no hurry."

But to Renji, this was not about hurry - hurry to feel and taste more of Byakuya before he withdrew and left Renji with his need and shame. No, it was all about wanting to show him that this was something that Renji was really good at, about making Byakuya keep looking at him like this - with this unusual and strange gaze that could only be said to be the opposite of cold, because it wasn't warm either. It was so different from what Renji had ever experienced before.

Renji's cock ached with desire, and he wrapped his hand around it while licking a drop of pre-come from Byakuya. It tasted like sin. Renji moaned loudly and moved his hand faster on his cock, unable to control himself. He wanted to come like this, on his knees with Kuchiki Byakuya's cock in his mouth.

"Stop."

Renji froze.

"Take your hand off your cock," Byakuya ordered, a slight hint of disapproval in his voice.

Renji made a muffled whining noise in protest. He managed to move his hand to his thigh instead, but had to dig his fingers into it to keep it there.

"Let's keep that hand of yours busy... Lick your fingers."

Renji lifted his hand to his face and licked them quickly, wanting to get back to sucking Byakuya as soon as possible. When they were all wet, he looked up at his captain.

"Play with your arse. I want you to have your fingers inside you when you're sucking me," Byakuya said and the words sent a shiver down Renji's spine.

Renji knew that he should refuse, he should tell Byakuya that he didn't want to do that, he should get up and walk away... But he didn't. All of it would be the right thing to do, but it would also be the exact opposite of what he wanted; and it was a very bad thing to lie to your captain. If this was a test to see how far he would go to obey Byakuya's orders, he would fail if he walked away; if Byakuya did this to humiliate him, he'd fail if he let himself feel humiliated by the situation. In both cases, he'd win if he did what he was told and enjoyed it. His mind made up, Renji moaned as he leaned forward to suck the head of Byakuya's cock into his mouth again and also carefully eased one finger into his arse, then the other as well.

He had to take it slow unless he hurt himself, but he could move his fingers slowly, twist them around and push them against the insides of his arse, loosening the muscles up by teasing and stretching. Byakuya's cock felt so good in his mouth, and Renji wanted more, wanted to choke on it. He pushed his face forward, taking Byakuya down his throat, until he could feel the tickle of pubic hairs on his nose. Renji stayed for a moment like that, forcing his fingers deeper as well.

There was a deep moan from above him. "You wouldn't mind having my cock inside you instead, would you? Fingers aren't enough now?" Renji pulled back a little, moaning when the hard shaft slid over his tongue, blinking the water that ran down his face from his eyes. "Get up, turn around and lean against the wall," Byakuya said, and Renji didn't even hesitate to obey.

Slick fingers entered him, moving in and out a few times, and then they were replaced with something larger - Byakuya's cock. Renji moaned. It hurt a little to be stretched open like this, but at the same time, it felt so much better than he'd thought it would.

Renji didn't know and didn't care what Byakuya used as lubrication. All he cared about was to feel Byakuya's cock glide in and out of him, deep and insistent. It wasn't forceful, but it was a steady, firm pace that made Renji whimper. If only Byakuya would take him harder, make it hurt instead of giving him this intense pleasure! Because if it hurt he could forget it had happened later, but this? Renji knew that he could never forget this experience, driven deeper and deeper into him with every thrust. "Please," he whispered, ashamed to hear that his voice was unsteady. "Please, fuck me. Taichou... Kuchiki-Taichou, please fuck me hard." Knowing that it was for real, that he was actually begging Byakuya to take him, made the knot in his stomach tighter and the buzzing tension in his thighs increase, driving him almost crazy with want and need.

He dragged one hand down the tiles of the wall and it made a small, squeaking noise on its way down to once again grab his cock. After only a few strokes though, Renji felt a firm grip on his wrist and his hand was pulled off his cock and back to the wall. He growled in frustration, but respect for his captain stopped the protest already as it was forming on his lips. "Please," he whispered instead and then moaned loudly. Byakuya's other hand had closed around his cock, and the pleasure that shot through him at the teasing touches was enough to turn his knees to jelly.

The tension at the base of his spine was building up too quickly for him to stop, and there was no way in hell Renji could think about something that would turn him off now, not with Byakuya's cock buried deep inside him, Byakuya's hand stroking him, Byakuya's wet hair tickling his shoulder. "Oh god... I'm-- I'm gonna--"

"No, you're not," Byakuya informed him, his voice low, sinister, and close enough for Renji to feel Byakuya's breath against his neck. He moved his hand to pull Renji's balls down firmly.

"No! Please! Fuck!" Renji thought he'd never felt as cheated as this ever before in his life. It was physically painful to be denied now, so close to orgasm. "Please, Taichou," he whimpered, fingers trying to dig into the unrelenting wall. "Please let me come. Please!" But Byakuya's hand didn't let up until Renji's orgasm had retreated to a safe distance, too far out of his reach now.

The first of the pleasures that was returned to him was the slow, deep thrusts inside. Byakuya's cock rubbed teasingly against his prostate, and it wasn't long before Renji was panting again. He was grateful for these sensations, grateful for Byakuya fucking him so good, and he knew he was mumbling things, but he didn't know if he was begging or cursing because as soon as the words had left his lips, he'd forgotten them, caught up in the next wave of intense pleasure.

Then, just as suddenly as it had left him earlier, Byakuya's hand was back on his cock. Teasing, stroking - coaxing more moans and gasps from him - and Renji clenched hard around the hardness inside him, feeling the familiar spiral of tension coil up again - tighter and tighter, faster and faster in the pit of his stomach.

"Please... please..." Renji whispered and the next moan caught in his throat, turning into a relieved sob, when Byakuya whispered in his ear.

"Come, Renji."

Wild horses wouldn't have been able to hold him back then, not when he'd finally been given permission to come. With a loud groan he rocked his hips between Byakuya's body and hand, effectively fucking himself on Byakuya's cock in his effort to get just that little bit more friction. For a moment, he thought he'd pass out, and then his balls pulsed tightly and he came hard all over his captain's hand and the wall. The deep moan from behind him and the harder, slower thrusts let him know that Byakuya was coming as well.

They stayed like that, breathing heavily, hearts racing, for a little while, then Byakuya pulled out of Renji and took a step back. "We'll have another sparring session tomorrow. I expect to see you in the training grounds after lunch." His voice was calm and enigmatic as usual, not showing any hint of what had just taken place, not even a trace of breathlessness. Renji nodded, and just like that, Byakuya was gone, leaving Renji alone in the shower.

Despite the undeniable intimacy of the situation, Renji realised he had learned nothing about Byakuya, apart from the fact that with a simple touch, Kuchiki Byakuya was fully capable of reducing a strong man to whimpering and begging. He had, however, learned a lot about himself. Renji didn't know if he wanted what had just happened to be repeated, or if he dreaded it, but he knew that if Byakuya ordered him around like this the next day, he would obey, and he would enjoy doing it.

With a sigh, he turned off the water, and when he stepped out of the shower, he didn't want to think about whether the tickling heat that trickled down his inner thigh was a few drops of water, or if it was Kuchiki Byakuya's semen. There was no doubt in his mind that from now on, he would know exactly what he was thinking about while jerking off in the morning.


End file.
